


Serenade Revelations

by Madame_Magi



Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: Implied Katy x Parappa relationship, Implied Sunny x Parappa relationship, hope yall enjoy this, i really wanted to use this song for him, i straight up wrote this tonight in like 3 hours, ill so the others eventually, it really fits, kinda a song fic, me and my randome bursts of inspartion i knoooow, puppo is stressed out', the life of big time show biz does that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Magi/pseuds/Madame_Magi
Summary: This is kinds a song fic, where I put a song with a PTR character that matches them with a song of my choice. Each chapter is a stand alone story and I might interconnect them. I do hope you enjoy this and please do give me feed back on where I can improve! Thank you and enjoy the stories!Oh ! All the song titles are in the chapter names .





	1. Super Star in Me

The crowd was cheering wildly with lights beaming down on a figure on stage. The music had ended on a final finale and signified the end to his gig, much to his relief. Looking over crowd, so many faces were seen and all of them cheered him on. He smiles and waves out to the crowd, a grin on his face. Still had to keep up the energy, ya know. 

"THANKS FOR COMIN' EVERYBODY! HOPE YOU ENJOY TONIGHT'S SHOW~ "

Voices roared, he let loose a loud laugh. 

"BEFORE I GO..YOU GOTTA DO WHAT?"

" ** _I GOTTA BELIEVE !!~ _ ** "

The figure on the stage laughs again, abit a bit more tired filed. Waving one last time, he exits off stage. Without all the blinding lights on him, he sighs and lets his body slump forward from exhaustion. The figure in question was the popular and famous Parappa the Rapper, the dog had rose to stardom after his performances in Club Fun...oh plus, the whole noodle incident. The dog chuckles to himself and maneuvered through backstage, staff and other artist blurring into masses of colors. He heard the babbling of his..agent but his exhaustion was getting to him with his inability to understand a single word. Parappa nearly waved off his agent off and continued deeper into the music complex.

Parappa finally reached his temporary room as all visiting artist each got a room to relax in before and after their gigs until the whole show ended. "Finally…", Parappa groans as he plops down into the soft sofa in the corner. He sighed as his body sunk into the soft fabric, all that energy from the crowd wore him out thoroughly. Not to mention he would need to give his voice some TLC, Parappa had no clue he could rap  _ that _ fast..

The dog lounged on the sofa for who knows how long and slowly his exhaustion ebbed away. Yet something fail to recover, the flame of passion. It burn weak in his soul, doing so many shows made it feel less and less worth wild.

"..."

"...heh...if I knew that show biz would be this exhausting...staying local would have probably been better…"

Parappa sighs and rolls over onto his side, something bubbling in his belly "..'less than I could stay close to my friends…"

"..my family.."

"..."

Getting up from his resting place, the dog stumbles into the small bathroom attached to his room. He gripped the sides of the sink, the bathroom being shades of light cream and browns. Parappa looks into the mirror, his hazel eyes still had that tired look in them. He takes notes of the rest of his appearance, an older face and his beanie slightly crooked. A black blue tee slightly ruffled along with his hair, the blond strands long and partially covered his eyes. 

"...Such a far cry from what I used to look like…"

Parappa takes of his iconic beanie, a mane of blond hair covering his back suddenly. He sighs and manages to wrangle it into a low bearing ponytail, hence why he never took it off. " ..Damn..without it I look completely different..a lot like mom..", the dog contemplates. 

"..You know..I thought this would be great..exploring new places and seeing all sorts of things..but..I never get a moment's rest..it's show after show.."

Chuckling, he rubbed his face," I was so hyped. I remember it so well too..Milkcan congratulating me..PJ..and Katy..being so happy for me..along with the rest.."

Parappa swallowed and places his hand on the mirror in front of him. How could he change so fast? Was it the lack of passion? The numerous stress filled shows ( they were fun still! ) ? Something bubbles in his already hoarse throat..a song perhaps?

" _ Once upon a time when I was yoooung~ " _

_ "I was a dreamer, a true believer" _

_ "Nothing could stop me~" _

The mirror rippled under his hand, he never noticed his reflection of his younger self looking right at him. He places his other hand on the mirror and the whole mirror rippled as his younger self.

_ "I had my own adventures that my miiiind made up~ " _

_ "I was my hero, my happy ending.." _

_ "And you where I belonged, yeaaaah~" _

Moments of all his adventures flashed in the mirror and in his head, he smiles with his head down. Eyes were closed when he sang those words, the mirror rippled even more and his hand started to sink into the reflective surface.

_ "Now those days are gone" _

_ "But I know where I come frrooom~" _

_ "I just want to come undooone!" _

_ "I think about you!" _

His whole world shatters as the mirror sucks him into a large hole. He's now falling down a long hole with mirrors all around him in a spiral fashion, yet he wasn't afraid of falling. Parappa sees his younger self following him down the mirrors in an almost spiral staircase. Outside the tunnel of mirrors, spirals of blues purples and scarlets all mingled into wild shapes. 

_ "When I look at myself in the mirrror~" _

_ "And I dream about who I am.." _

_ "I see you and meee, who I wanna be~" _

_ "Yeah~ I think about yohohohohou~ " _

Parappa had floated over to the mirrors and placed his hands on one of them, his younger self placing his hand on his hand. The older dog smiles, and looks up, a soft yet tired smile on his face. His decent seems to slow down as well.

_ "When I look at myself in the mirror" _

_ "Yooou are looking right back at meee~" _

_ "Yeah I know what I see..!" _

The two dog eyes lock in, both past and present saw what the other had lost while the other has gained. Both hands are now on the mirror as all other unoccupied ones fall away, ground appears before their feet.

** _"You're the Superstar in me!"_ **

The mirror shatters, Parappa grips the younger dog's hand and they both dance during the chorus. His younger self then bonds back into the dark, leaving only he in a white spotlight.

_ "Remember thinking I would never change.." _

Parappa Town came into existence with its bright buildings and equally bright atmosphere. He smiles warmly, his arms holding one another. Familiar faces were seen walking around town and so too was himself and his friends.

_ "Rebel forever, doing whatever that I wanted~" _

Flashes of their most wildest adventures flash in his eyes. To flying into space to saving Sunny's heart from a witch, all made his heart soar.

_ "Chasing dreams like nothing was impooooosible~" _

_ "Living with no fear , seeing it all clear.." _

_ "Now look what I've become, yeeeeaaahh~" _

Just as quickly as it had manifest, the town vanished. Back in the dark, he kept singing.

_ "Now those days are gone.." _

_ "But I know where I came frooom~" _

_ "I just wanna come undooone!"  _

_ "I think about you!" _

The world shatters again when he spins around, now met with another version of himself slightly older. His younger self smiles and reaches his hand out, Parappa could only accept.

_ "When I look at myself in the mirrror~" _

_ "And I dream about who I am.." _

_ "I see you and meee, who I wanna be~" _

_ "Yeah~ I think about yohohohohou~ " _

_ "When I look at myself in the mirror" _

_ "Yooou are looking right back at meee~" _

_ "Yeah I know what I see..!" _

When the dogs had locked eyes this time, the world shattered again and he found himself falling like before. Shards of glass showing off more memories, some close and dear to his heart while others more mundane.

** _"You're the Superstar in Me!"_ **

Parappa somersaults onto a large platform and this time, images of his friends appeared in the 4 mirrors before him with one having himself. They all lock eyes before the mirrors seem fuse together and all four are seen walking away from him, arms locked over shoulders with them laughing.

_ "Those days I could be anything.." _

_ "I wish I could still believe.." _

_ "In the dreams of minnne~" _

_ (Whoa) _

Looking down he doesn't see his younger self looks back, sadness in his face. Parappa faced him and gave a knowing nod with a sad smile. His younger self tears away from the other three and runs towards his older self. Parappa spread his arms out to catch him, the younger pup pumps his arms to go faster with slight tears in his eyes.

_ "That dream reminds me of who I am.." _

_ "That won't bring me back.." _

_ "The child on my innner~" _

_ "I want you to know that I think about yooou!" _

The two dog collides with one another, and soon both are falling admits a bright blue sky. Parappa grips on to his other younger self, he looks up to him and wipes away the tears in the older dogs eyes.

_ "Woo~ wooo~ yooou" _

_ "And I think about , think about you!" _

_ "When I look at myself in the mirror! " _

_ "You are looking right back at meee!~" _

_ "Yeah I know what it see..!" _

He lets go the smaller pup and starts the free fall on his own, his vision tunneling. Parappa looks up to the sight of his younger self, diving towards him and reaching out.

_ "You're the superstar in me!" _

_ (Star in mee~) _

The pup draws closer, Parappa feels his vision blurring.

_ "You're the superstar in me!" _

_ (Star in me) _

His eyes closed, yet felt something pass through him. A warmth that was once extinguished now flared brightly! He smiles as the last verse left his lips.

_ " _ ** _YOU'RE THE SUPERSTAR IN ME~!"_ **

  
  


Parappa gasped. His heart pounding loudly in his chest, and eyes wide. "D-did that just happen..?," he mummers, the dog was now slumped adjacent to the sink. Rubbing his face, he put his head in his hands.

"I must be more tired than I thought…"

"...but.."

Pressing a hand against his chest, a flame had ignited itself again. It was warm, comforting, and made him feel..like himself again. Getting off the bathroom floor, he took one more glance in the mirror. The dog looks more rested, less stressed too! He flashes himself a smile, and puts his beanie back on his head without even tucking in his mane.

"I'm feeling great..~ better than I have in a long time. Maybe that dream was waaay more helpful than I thought…"

"Though..gotta admit..felt too real to be one.." the dog muses to himself. He pauses for a while, and puts his hands on his hips. 

" Well whatever it was, Am I glad it happened~. The ol' spark is back again..

Parappa walks out of the bathroom and picks put his phone, he looks through his contacts and spots one very familiar number with a collection of very familiar other ones behind it. All of the constant traveling and doing shows gave him no time to call his friend nor his family. Well, that was gonna change here and now!

The rapper smiled warmly, the feeling of hearing their voices making tears welled up in his eyes "But to stay..it needs some help from home..and I don't care what my idiot of an agent says.."

He clicks the call button.

  
  


It rings, Parappa fiddle with his hands as he waits for her to pick up..how long has it been..? He shakes his head, he didn't want to think about that..

Soon a familiar voice calls over the phone, the owner of said voice of a familiar blue feline. Parappa could only smile when his name reached his ears. It was time to re connect.

_ "Parappa?" _

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Strangers Again

Is this what heartbreak felt like?

If so, she hated the feeling of it.

A lone flower lays down on her bed, her arms clenching one of her pink pillows. It was obvious that her anger had decided to manifest into one mean glare and take it out on her ceiling. This feeling of emptiness, her emotions in a jumble and the physical feeling of her tightening chest. She loathed all of it. 

Sunny Funny wasn't one to be resentful, she was a happy and funny (no pun intended ) flower! Yet...even after breaking up with Parappa, she felt heartbreak from this side. Did it really affect both the heartbreaker and heartbroken? She hears her phone buzz, and groans into her pillow. Can they leave her alone for one night?! 

It kept buzzing until Sunny shut it off. Whether if it was Parappa or not, the flower did not wish to speak with anyone right now. .

"Thank goodness…," she mummers and curls up on her side. Sunny puts her face in her pillow, her petals bristling back. If she'd had spoken to anyone tonight, her angry would have blown itself out of proportion. Sunny didn't want to do that to anyone else  _ but _ Parappa. Softly growling, she grips her pillow and throttles it across the room. All this pain, it wouldn't have happened if they had only remained strangers..strangers to love. Of course, she had been the primary one to break off their relationship. Yet even when she did, the flower felt the aftermath of burn out from their split. 

Course, the flower didn't want to end their friendship yet from how both went about breaking up…

Fixing that bridge would also take time.

Sunny rolls onto her back and props herself up, her reflection locks eyes with her. "..Would it be better if we remained just friends..? ", she tore her eyes from the mirror and looked down. Although she had a feeling if they did, they would end up in a relationship again. Sometimes people don't click and that's ok, but knowing Parappa…

He is ungodly stubborn and still hung onto that puppy love (oh the irony..) for her.

"You're lucky.."

"You have PJ and Katy...They're like siblings to you..Me?..I'm only here in this town 'cause of my dad...The only friends I've made is Sweety..maybe Paula..? Grah..", she puts her head into her hands. "They'll help you through this, but maybe not.You might say ' I'm still in love with her' or 'She need some alone time'.."

"Too stubborn to understand we are done for good now. No more do overs.."

"..." 

"..Yet why do I still have feelings for him…?"

Sunny sighed, but she felt something bubbling in her chest and then her throat. It was a rather strange feeling, one she was willing to express if it made this pain go away. Humming, she failed to realize her world flickered to darkness.

_ "How did I get..here?" _

_ "And what have I done..?~" _

_ "It's like I've been sleeping for two years.." _

_ "And I'm just waking up.." _

Her surroundings are plunged into darkness with the ground illuminated a soft blue. Dark pants and shirt replaced her outfit, as she's now seen kneeling on the ground. Sunny pulls herself to her feet. 

_ "Like I'm coming out of a black out.." _

_ "Like I didn't see you till right now.." _

_ "I look around and I'm feeling.." _

Red strings appear and tangle her up tightly, binding her arms and legs. It forces her back on her knees, struggling to get free from her stringy imprisonment. Sunny looks up and sees herself hold all the strings, her head down.

_ "Like I built a prison and put myself in it.." _

_ _

The strings fade and so do the other Sunny, she gets to her feet. The flower closes her eyes as she dances in the dark space, the moves more acclimated with the addition of a partner. However, Sunny tries to change them.

_ "I don't wanna go through the motions.." _

_ "No I don't wanna..~" _

She feels another dance with her, and opens her eyes. An all too familiar dog is dancing along with her, his hands on her hip and the other on her shoulder. Sunny looks surprised but it quickly turns to anger.

_ "I can't stand it when you touch me like that! " _

_ "Cause it just reminds me of the night that I spent!~ _

Sunny pushes him away, he stumbles.

_ "Telling myself it was fiiiine~, but now I'm over that.." _

_ "I think it's better if we just pretend.." _

A mask appears in her hand and one in his, she places her mask. Sunny walks away from Parappa, she can hear him chasing after her but his footsteps fade.

_ " _ ** _That we're just strangers again.."_ **

She is now alone again, but the ground beneath her is cracked. Shards of blue light floating up and away, each containing a memory of the two's relationship.

_ "Where do I go nooow?"  _

_ "And where do I start..?" _

_ "I don't wanna pick up the pieces~" _

_ "I just wanna watch it all fall apart..~" _

More shards fracture of the ground and vanish into the sky till the ground was no longer blue. Darkness filled the area, she dances again as all the shards suddenly came crashing down. 

_ "Fall apart like it shoooould~" _

_ "Fall apart like I said it would.." _

_ "I wanted out but you held me down.." _

She remembers the times she had accepted being Parappa's girlfriend. Maneuvering through the shards of falling memories, they turned to blue dust. 

_ "And fed me the lies..~" _

_ "I told myself.." _

_ "I don't wanna go through the motions.." _

_ "No I don't wanna..~" _

The dust condenses into copies of Parappa and herself, each other either fighting or being lovebirds. It made her heart wrench in both nostalgia and heart ache, the later fading. 

_ "I can't stand it when you touch me like that! " _

_ "Cause it just reminds me of the night that I spent!~ _

Sunny holds her head, as all the other ones push away their respective partner. 

_"Telling myself it was fiiiine~, but now I'm over that.."_

_ "I think it's better if we just pretend.." _

They all do the same thing she did before and walk away from them, the Parappa copies all try to follow after. Sunny is left alone in the dark again, and on her knees.

_ _

_ "We had what we had but it's done and I'm over it..~" _

_ "Held on for too long when I should have let go of it..~  _

She looks up and sees him again, but now he's wearing a mask. The same one he previously had in his hands, the dog reaches out. For a brief moment, you hear the dogs voice alongside hers.

" ** _And I knew it was wrong but we tried to keep hold of it.."_ **

** _"It was wrong, it was wrong, it was wroooong!~" _ **

Sunny smiles under her mask, and grabs his hand. He helps her up, and nods if to ask she was ok. The flower giggles and returns his gesture, the dog walks away.

_ "I can't stand it when you touch me like that! " _

_ "Cause it just reminds me of the night that I spent!~ _

_ Telling myself it was fiiiine~, but now I'm over that.." _

_ "I think it's better if we just pretend.." _

The flower watches him vanish into the dark, her chest felt light and free from that awful pain. Yet a single blue string tied both he and her together, it was singed but still there.

_ " _ ** _That we're just strangers again~_ ** _ " _

Sunny repeats the last set of words again, this time dancing more freely and by her lonesome. Something she had whole heartedly missed, her own time. Soon a doorway of light appears close to her, the flower enters it.

_ Telling myself it was fiiiine~, but now I'm over that.." _

_ "I think it's better if we just pretend.." _

  
  


_ " _ ** _That we're just strangers again!~ "_ **

  
  


Gasping, Sunny shot up. She was panting hard, her heart pounding. Sunny places her hand on her chest to calm her breathing. The bed was a mess, sheets crumpled and bed spread kicked partly off the bed. She had slept in the clothes from the day before.

" What..was that..? That certainly wasn't a dream for sure…" , the flower looks out to see the sun rising above the horizon, "How long was I asleep for..?"

The flower girl snorted at her brief moment of stupidity ," Its sunrise, obviously.."

"..."

"....Although..I do feel way better," the pain in her chest had faded significantly like if a string had been released from tensed state. Sunny giggled as she buries herself in the remaining bed covers, a call back from her childhood. 

" _ Waaaaaay better _ ~," Sunny snickered to herself and curls against the remaining pillows that survived her wild dream. She playfully sticks her tongue out to her own amusement, and snuggles deeper into her bed. All this energy had the flower simply did not come out of nowhere, the freedom of heartbreak and getting over it. Oh~ it felt absolutely wonderful! 

She hears her door bell ring.

Sunny felt her blood freeze but calms herself. While she hopes it wasn't her ex, the flower would face any and all obstacles in her way. No longer will the pain hold her down, she moved on (shockingly quick ) and moving forward. If Parappa didn't, that wasn't her problem.

The doorbell rings again.

"Also who the hell decides to come over to my house at sunrise?," Sunny mummers as she slips into more comfortable clothing. She walked down stairs, the warm morning light illuminates her home. The flower peeks into eye hole, Sweety and Paula are spotted on the other side. Sunny lets go of a held breath she didn't know she was holding and open the door. Perhaps some friends wouldn't hurt to be around, if she would have to scold them for arriving so early.

"Oh finally! We don't know you were awake...or did we wake you up?," Sweety asks, the bear fiddled with her bracelet. "No no! I was awake already...but why are you here at the crack of dawn?", the flower questions.

Paula crossed her arms, a rather grouchy expression on her face. "This big ol' worry wart here drag me out of my house cause she couldn't remember where you lived...not to mention, I'm fucking starving!", said fox glares at the pink bear laughs nervously. Sweety looks back at Sunny while avoiding the vixen's death glare, "Like Paula s-said, I got worried cuz you didn't pick up your phone when I tried to call you."

Sunny blinks and shakes her head, " I'll be up to making you guys some breakfast since you're here..and Sweety," she perks at her name when they walk into their friends house. The vixen makes a beeline for the kitchen. Sunny smiles, " I just needed some alone time and ya know what ?.."

_ "That's all I really needed~" _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Done and done! Sunny finally moves on but will Parappa ? who knows ! The song is Strangers Again by Against the Current!


	3. Siren

"Katy Kat, huh?"

Katy gulped and nodded, the rabbit looks back up at the nervous feline. Scarlet eyes glanced back down to the clipboard in her hand, and hums. The guitarist fiddled with the strap of her duffle bag as the rabbit rolls her eyes.

"Well, looks like you're with me," she holds out her hand. The cat shakes her hand, and takes a closer look at her...uh..partner. The rabbit had pale purple fur, dark glasses and long dark hair in a ridiculously long braid. She wore a white reflective dress suit with a dark cosmic dress shirt, a small four pointed star broach is pinned to her jacket. Katy gives an anxious smile to the rabbit," Y-you already know who I am…".

Her 'partner' nods, " That I do. I'm Morgan Maggs, I've been paired up with you to help you get ready for your solo show." Morgan adjusts her glasses and taps the cats arm to follow her. They enter into a dimly lit club, blue and purple lights setting the atmosphere. She spots dark red loveseats and a flashy dance floor with some..questionable individuals on stage. Upbeat club music blared loudly, Katy flinched at the volume. She fails to see Morgan had stopped and turned to face her.

"Oof..! W-why are we-"

The rabbit hops and pops in two ear plugs into Katy's ears, the music has been muffled quite a bit. Looking at Morgan, her partner nodded and resumed walking with Katy scrambling behind. The duo soon reached a door. 

Katy sighs in relief as she takes out the ear plugs, " Thank. I enjoy parties like any other person but don't think my poor ears can take it at that volume." Morgan nodded and she too pulls out a pair of ear plugs ," One thing I can agree on." The feline looks around, the room is well lit with an ocean blue color scheme with teal couches and the typical dressing room needs. Placing down her duffle, she plops down onto the chair in front of the light bulb mirror. 

"Since you are apart of tonight's features list, we will need to make you fit the part. Do you have the song planned for tonight ?", Morgan inform, the rabbit digs through the large drawers on the side. Katy licks her lips, and looks down on her lap. Her hands tangled and her tail curled around the bottom shaft of the swivel chair. The feline had the aura of a guilty child.

"N-not really..? I-I can whip up something su-"

Morgan turns and blankly stares at Katy, the cat shrinks in. Somehow sensing an irritated and rather mad expression under the PJ level poker face. The rabbit shakes her head and sighs, " Just my night..", she removes her jacket, " I can't remove you from the featured list. Lucky for you.." In her arms, she held a collection of makeup and cosmetic items, "newcomers come at the end so you have time."

"Don't waste it."

Katy nods, looking rather bashful from lack of a proper song. Not like she had anytime to do so, no one knew she did this sort of thing. Her 'club performing' was one of her ways she got to meet new musicians, record labels and agents. MilkCan had always oddly had famous friends in high places since they knew Katy from her performances. It was how she scored a place on the features list for Black Light Dance Club, one of the most popular places to dance at. The cat was lost in thought as Morgan did make up and addons, occasionally asking her to keep her head up or to keep steady. 

Soon the bassists of MilkCan looked unrecognizable with the strategically placed makeup. Katy 'oooo'd, fake ridges lined her cheeks and the corners of her mouth in a wavy pattern. Soft light blue eyeshadow sparked while the eyeliner made her eyes seem less oval and more almond shaped, dark lashes accent them. She sees her face sparkle light gold and her lips has dark silvery blue lipstick, two clip on gold earrings are on her ears. 

The cat winced as the rabbit tugged on her hair, pulling out the knots. By the end, her long blond hair is wavy and eclipsed over her one of her eyes. Morgan smiles as she turns the chair towards her, yet the smile leaves her face, " Hmm..its missing something..". Katy watches dumbfounded the rabbit zooms superhumanly fast from drawer to drawer, pulling out all sorts of items. 

"AH HA! ", All the items in the air and on the floor seems to fly back to their original spots. Katy yelps ,climbing onto the chair as Morgan zooms in front of her. Her tail puffed up as her partner readjusts her outfit and glasses, the rabbit clips something to the cat's neck. A lovely white necklace with a scale pattern around the main strap, it flows past her collarbone and ends with small blue rhinestones. The rabbit claps her hands, her eyes sparkling" It is complete~. Oh, you outdid yourself this time, Morgaaan~"

Katy raises an amused eyebrow, didn't take Morgan as prideful. Although she must admit. The cat glances into the mirror again, she did a pretty darn good job with her look.~ 

Both turn to the sound of buzzing.

"Em..Since your makeup is done, I need to attend to another task my boss assigned to me," Morgan bowed," I'll return as soon as I can and please, do have a song by then."

The rabbit leaves, leaving the cat to her own company. Katy bit her lower lip and takes out her song book, she taps the pen on a blank sheet. Nothing was coming to mind much to the cat's dismay. Slumping in the couch, she groans and closes her eyes briefly. What was wrong with her..? This should be easy but her brain refused to work with her. 

Was..it due to her heart?

Katy blushed, but shook her head. He was with Sunny..she shouldn't be crushing on her best friend's boyfriend. Yet while she was once in a relationship with Lammy prior, they never really..clicked. They both had radically different personalities and despite Lammy being a real sweetheart, it never worked out. 

In all, Katy needed someone who would be able to keep up with her..

"Maybe a quick shut eye would help.." Katy muttered and laid her head over the side of the couch. Unbeknownst to the feline, something rolled in her neck and briefly felt the urge to let it out. 

_ "You'll be seeing me in your dreams.." _

_ "But I'll be there when your reality drooowwwns~" _

Katy opened her eyes, the world now black with a scarlet light illuminating her. Fog covered the ground while the cat sat on a circular bed, the sound of waves can be faintly heard. 

_ "There's a bright siiiide~ " _

_ "To every wrong thing " _

_ "If you're looking at me through the riiiight eeeyyyes~" _

She covers her eyes and peeks through them, the feline smiles cheekily. Her eyes spots a figure in the dark in a chair wearing all black like herself. 

_ "Darkness is my name~" _

_ "Don't you want to come and play on the cooool siiide~?"  _

Getting off the bed, Katy strolls towards the figure in black. Her hand touched their shoulder, and gets behind them. Her finger traces the jaw line, She smiles.

_ "Don't be so shy~" _

_ "And there's a pleasure in hiding from the sun" _

_ "No, I was never one for pretty weeeeather~" _

Rotating the chair, the figure is facing away from the bed now. Katy smiles as her claws break the restraints around the person's wrists, her mysterious guest gets up and looks around. 

_ "I'd rather be creep, baby follow me into the waaater~" _

Katy walks backwards into a slowly growing pool of water, fog skating the surface. She's waist deep when her guest takes the blindfold on their face. 

_ "I'll take you to the daaarkerr~" _

She entices them in. Deeper. Deeper still.

_ "This could be perfection!" _

_ " Or a venom dripping in your mouth~" _

Water rushes forward and encompasses her with her guest. Katy floats forward as water swirls around like a crown, teal eyes glowed. She presses her finger against their lower lip. 

_ "Singing like a Siren! "  _

_ "Love me when your wrist are booound~"  _

_ "You've been seeing me in your dreams~ " _

_ "But I'll be there when your reality droooowns~" _

Something rose from the depths and grabbed the love stricken individual. Katy giggles as she watches them vanish into the coldness of reality. 

_ "You can preteeeend~" _

_ "That when you hear my voice.." _

A splash makes Katy turn, she sees a familiar face in the blue of the water. There were a couple more splashes and more unidentifiable people had jumped in. The feline shakes her head and floats over to him, she cups his face.

_ "Darling, it's your choice not to fall iiiin~" _

_ "But it's all an act, 'cause I know exactly what you wanting ~ " _

_ "You know it's what I'm waiting~"  _

His hand cradles the one on his face, they both lock eyes. They smile at one another and drew in closer with their foreheads touching, the cat giggles.

_ "Boy, I know what you deeesire~" _

_ "Oh, you're such a bad bad liiiiar~" _

They were incredibly close to embracing one another but both were torn apart. A swarm of individuals had pushed him away while others came back around towards Katy, the cats eyes slitted.

_ "This could be perfection!" _

_ " Or a venom dripping in your mouth~" _

_ "Singing like a Siren! "  _

_ "Love me when your wrist are booound~"  _

_ "You've been seeing me in your dreams~ "  _

Similar to what she did before, the water swirls around her like a vortex with only those bright teal eyes shining. Several more tendrils spawned from the darkness below and dragged down interfering love struck idiots. 

_ "BUT I'LL BE THERE WHEN YOUR REALITY DROOOOWNS~" _

The underwater twister forced all the water down into the dark, leaving a dry Katy. Soft blue light replaced the harsher scarlet, candle lights floated on top of lily pads with tall stalks of seaweed all around her. Standing not far from her was that familiar face, he slightly blushes with a smile. 

_ "Boy, I know what you desire~" _

_ "Oh, you're such a bad bad liaar~" _

Katy glides over to him, her black dress now a white silver one. Their hands met, the fabric of her dress flowing if it was still under the water. Eyes locked in, he's untouched by her allure yet a warm feeling bubbles brightly.

_ "I want you and I just can't take it ~" _

_ "So listen to me when I take it.."  _

She leans in and pecks his cheek, then leads him along in some sort of dance. The duo twirl around one another with the water following along. 

_ "This could be perfection!" _

_ " Or a venom dripping in your mouth~" _

_ "Singing like a Siren~ "  _

Katy splits off from him, gliding away with him trying to follow behind. She slips into the seaweed and rises to the surface with mist swirling around her. 

_ "Love me when your wrist are booound~" _

She gets out of the water fully and her companion tries to follow, but his body is tangled in the underwater foliage. The cat dips down and places a hand under his chin, she kisses him. 

_ "You've been seeing me in your dreams~ "  _

Letting go, the entire underwater world lurched downwards. Katy stares at the spot and closes her eyes, a small sad smile appeared.

** _"But I'll be there when your reality droooowns~"_ **

  
  


Katy jerks awake, her eyes impossibly wide. The cat's chest stammers with her quickened breath, fur bristled. Her song book was still in her lap and she hadn't moved around in her cat nap. Blinking, Katy pulls herself off the couch and stumbles. What on earth was that? The feline rubs her arms, the sensation of water on her fur and the coolness of the 'room'. She looks up at the clock and spots she's only been sleeping for an hour or so, a breath of relief leaves her. Thank god she didn't overslept. 

Thinking back, she mused over the song in her...dream. 

"Siren..", Katy mummers, her mind wanders to the other parts of the quickly fading dream. Yet while the lyrics stuck with her, the face of the boy she danced with did more so. She softly giggles while her face turns pink, oh how she wished that could happen~. He looked so amazing, the way he moved with her and not to mention his flat out adorability. The cat omitted the knowing that he already was taken, but who's to say Sunny wouldn't break up with him? Especially since Katy notice some tension between them lately. 

The love stuck feline failed to notice Morgan re-enter the room.

"So have you thought of anything?"

"KAHHHHH!" 

She shot up and clung to the ceiling, her tail puffed up like a feather duster. Katy clenched her teeth and looked down at the rabbit, who raises an eyebrow. Rolling her eyes, Morgan adjust her glasses," Have you thought of a song, yet? Time is fading", Katy sighs and nods at the rabbit. She retracts her claws and lands gracefully on her feet, thank you cat physics. 

"I have..and It'll be a real show stopper~," the cat puffed her chest, "Also.."

"DON'T SCARE MEEE LIKE THAAAAT!". Morgan rolled her eyes, and waves the cat off. A sly smirk on the rabbits face," Karma~", Katy huffs angrily and looks away. It's not her fault her dream was so enticing and interesting! At least now she has a song for the show tonight. 

With Morgans help, the feline got into her outfit which looks awfully similar to the one in her dream. Katy takes a deep breath as Morgan lead her to behind the curtains of the main stage. The soft murmurs of the crowd filled her with anxiety, a hand presses against her arm. Morgan winks ," Knock 'em dead." 

That extra bit of encouragement was just enough for the feline to slip into show mode, the tune from her dream starting up. Katy smirks cheekly, " Oh don't worry..~", She flings the curtains open.

_" I have a killer voice~"_  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Katy is dooone~ Seems she's got a crush on Parappa. The song used is Siren by Kailee Morgue


	4. Light in the Hallway

_ BOOOOOM _

"AHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Two voices scream out as a loud crack of thunder shook the sky. Within a dark house, three kids sit beneath a large pillow fort. Out of the three, two of them are huddled together in fear. The third shakes his head, how did it come to this? Screaming their head off at any sound of thunder?

The two huddled individuals were Katy and Parappa, one of the most trouble prone duo he's ever met. You could say he was the one to patched them up or took care of them when they couldn't. They were a handful but thicker than thieves. As for he? He was the sleepaholic of the trio as well. He sighs, a low rumbling making the duo stiffen.

"P-PJ, how are y-you not terrified ?! It's the biggest s-storm that's the town's ever seen!", The bear, PJ, shrugs. Aside from the lack of no power, the warm light of the lantern inside the 'storm free' kept company. Katy shivers and pulled up one of the thick blankets tossed around inside with Parappa joining her in the warmth. All three of them had pajamas on (including him ironically ) and had originally planned this to be a sleepover until the storm hit. It had gotten worst when the power went out and his poor ears had to suffer from the loud scream that came from both.

"So? All storms end at some point. I'm just pissed I can't get a little shut eye-”, A loud crack of lightning lit up the sky. Parappa and Katy screamed. Again.

"..You guys..", PJ groans, he feels the two animals give embarrassed looks from underneath the blanket. The bear flops onto his belly, his eyes blinking blankly at the scared duo. Seriously, if they kept all this screaming up, they would both blow out their voices.

"S-sorry PJ," the duo murmurs, Parappa pokes his head out of the blanket. His beanie messed up abit so a small tuft of blond hair is visible, "We can't help ourselves. The storm is the one at fault here!" Another loud lightning clash echoed, Parappa yiped and recoiled back into the blanket.

"I'd rather think you two are a bunch of scaredy cats," He replied, the PJ poker face in action. 

"S-so Katy then? "

"He meant both of us, P-parappa!"

"B-but I ain't a cat!" 

Despite being scared out of their minds, the duo began arguing. PJ blinked blankly, but his eyes had the look of disbelief and confusion. Are they that completely enamored with being scared his analogy spawned a disagreement? Or he could be thinking too much into it. He shakes his head and watches the blanket ripple as the duo argued. 

It was in that moment a massive crack of thunder shook the foundation of the house.

The duo screamed - screeched - in terror. So much so, PJ is forced to cover his ears. He winces as they continued to scream, with the blanket twisting and contorting. Soon the noise subsided and all was quiet, PJ slowly uncovered his ears. He looks and sees his friends curled up with the blanket tightly. Faint whimpers and the trembling of the fabric made the teddy bear wince. His instincts going bonkers at the sound of the two's fear, It was the duty of a teddy to take care of kids. 

Especially two crying kids. Why did he not do this sooner? Who knows. It wasn't the first time Katy and Parappa get scared but they would quickly bounce back to their usual selves. The bear had underestimated the storm’s effect on his friends and crawls towards them. With a gentle hand, PJ rubs the back of at least one of them. It wasn't working. 

Thinking for a moment, the bear rearranges himself to sit in front of the dumpling shaped lump. Humming, PJ closed his eyes and for a brief moment, small lights flicker to life. Soon several voices began to hum with the teddy, three figures glowed behind him.

_ "Close your eyes, lay your head dooown~" _

_ "Now its time to sleeep~" _

_ "May you find great adventure.." _

_ "As you lie and dreeeaaam~" _

PJ watched as the lump stopped to shake and still, the three figures solidified. They each were surrounded by soft warm light with the largest of the three sitting behind PJ. 

_ "If you're scared of the darkneeeess~" _

_ "I will calm your feear~" _

The two other figures glided over to the scared duo, with the area within the pillow fort getting bigger. Soft lights hung from the 'ceiling' and fluttered around like fireflies. The rumbling of the storm seemed to fall to false ears. 

_ “There's a light in the halllllwaaay~” _

_ “So you know I'm here” _

PJ still had his eyes closed, and did not see the third figure become him. He's older, towering over his smaller self. Large hands placed themselves on the smaller teddie's shoulders, and sung alongside him.

_ "Sooo count your blessings~" _

_ "It maaakes the monsters goo away~" _

_ "And everything will be okaaaay~" _

The other two figures solidified into an older version of Katy and Parappa. They softly began to coax them out from the blanket, the lights in the fort shifting around. Moving like fireflies, they gently swirled above them.

  
  


_ "You are not alone" _

_ "Your right at home ~" _

_ "Good-niiiiiggght~" _

Three voices harmonized, and instilled a calming atmosphere. The two cowering animals peeked from beneath their safety blanket. Both felt warm hands on their heads, they look up to see themselves. The duo looked predominantly different from themselves with Parappa's hair visible and Katy having longer hair, they both give their smaller selves smiles. 

_ "You won't need me foreverrr~" _

_ "But I'll still be heeeere~" _

The older PJ sings, and lulls the smaller teddy into a drowsy state. Both Parappa and Katy were outside the blanket at this point. Those warm hands of their future selves making them feel safe and relaxed.

_ " _ _ For we all have our nightmaaares~" _

_ "Even me, my dear~" _

Older Parappa sings this section, with being the one to comfort the younger Katy. The cat's head seem to droop with her eyes partially closed. He smiles and slips a pillow in front of her, she falls face first onto it. Out like a light. 

** _"From now on if you need me~"_ **

** _"You can sing this sooong~"_ **

Parappa felt his eyes flutter close as older Katy sung, she rubs his head to sent him further into his dreams. The older feline giggles and places the pup onto a large pillow where he curled up asleep. She places a warm blanket over him then looks back up to the older dog. 

He smiles and nods.

_ "There's a light in the haaaaallway~" _

_ "Burning all night loooong~" _

Moving the younger cat near the pup, the older dog covers both of them with the blanket. They hear a chuckle and turned towards the large bear, his hands full with the small teddy. Lights started to swirl closer towards the older trio as PJ is set down alongside his sleeping friends.

_ "So count your blessings everydaaaay..~" _

All three sit in front of sleeping trio , with their eyes closed. PJ still had his eyes partly open and sees the older trio with all of them continued to sing. The lights curl inwards towards the them and swirled around them, they turned into candles. However, without all the light, dark shadows seem to swell forth. 

_ "It makes the monsters go away~" _

Placing a hand on each of their younger selves heads, the flames of the candles seem to brighten. The dark shadows that had crept behind them backed away in fear as the light was too bright, three sets of eyes glared at dark monsters. 

_ "And everything will be okaaaaaay~" _

Turning back to them, the older cat and dog faded away. They left a ghost of a smile of their features before duo disappeared. Only the bear remains and the light condense into a ball in his hand, it turns into a light gold bell. 

_ "You are not alooone..~" _

He places the bell over PJs neck, it twinkles lightly. 

_ "You are right at home~" _

_ "Goodniiiigght~" _

Soon the older bear turns to leave but is stopped by a hand, and turns. PJ was just conscious enough to reach forth and get his older self's attention. The little bear smiles a sleepy smile and mouths 'thank you'. Chuckling the older bear merely smiles and places his hand on PJ’s, he nods to acknowledge the gratitude. 

_ “Goooodniight~” _

PJ falls back into the world of sleep and curls up in between Katy and Parappa. All three softly sleeping and no longer bothered by the massive storm, the older bear chuckles. 

“ _ Goooodniiiiight~” _

The light swarms around the large teddy like a hurricane and vanished along with him. Darkness was left behind, warm and comforting. If one was outside, they would have seen three lights disappear into the clouds and back whence they came. 

Their task was done.

  
  


“Mmh..”, Light peeks through, gracing over PJ’s eyes. The bear blinks tiredly and sees he’s tangled in between the two animals. Parappa had shuffled in his sleep and was curled up behind the bear, his beanie had popped off during the night. Katy is softly snoring with her limbs out and about---her arm under her pillow while the other one across the teddie’s legs. PJ giggles to himself but pauses when he looks down at the noise emanating from around his neck. The same golden bell he saw in his dream---wait, was it even a dream?---glinting in the light. He stares at it, the soft breaths of his friends the only sound he was even aware of. 

The faint memories of last night moved to the forefront of his mind. PJ looked back at his sleeping friends, their peaceful faces a far cry from the fear filled looks the night before. Getting comfortable again, PJ laid between the still sleeping duo with his fingers still stroking the white metall of the bell. As his eyes seem to shut again, only one thing crossed his mind.

  
  


_ ‘Thank you..~’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Took a while but hey! PJ helped out his best friends~ The song used is Light in the Hallway by Pentatonix

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy that ! The song used here is called Super Star in Me by Smash into Pieces!


End file.
